


"life is not the things that we do, it's who we're doing them with"

by punkcupid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Weddings, ngl I made myself cry while writing the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Kravitz, a former marine, falls in love the moment he sees him.This is their story.





	"life is not the things that we do, it's who we're doing them with"

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend that the 1920's were an inclusive time with no racism, sexism, or homophobia for a bit.

New York City - November 1919

It had been a year since The Great War. Kravitz McAllister, a former marine, wasn't leading the most fashionable life. Unless you count living in a two bedroom apartment with your mothers fashionable. But that was all about to change.

Kravitz stood in the entry of the apartment, pulling on a black wool coat, as his mothers walked in with him. "Where are you going?" Dr. McAllister asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man wrapped a colorful scarf around his cheeks. "The drugstore, need some cigarettes."

Mrs. McAllister raised her yarn covered arm. "Why do you need to smoke so late, dear?"

"Just ran out, I'll be back soon." That was a lie. He had a date.

\---

Between the snow and the crowded streets, it should not have been as easy for Kravitz to spot his date as it was. Yet right there, leaning against a lamppost, was the most stunning man Kravitz had ever seen. A long blue gown, a fur wrap around his shoulders, and blonde hair done in an intricate braid. Perfect.

The second Kravitz saw him, he couldn't take his eyes off. He sprinted the block towards him, huffing by the time he reached the blonde. "Eager, are we?" His date's lips quirked upward.

Kravitz snapped up, fixing his posture and his scarf. "Sorry about that."

The blonde snorted. "No worries pumpkin." He stuck out his hand. "Taako."

Kravitz shook Taakos hand. It was slim, almost completely covered by Kravitz's broader, callused hand. "Kravitz. You said you had--"

Taako slipped two pieces of paper out of his hand purse. "Two tickets for La Traviata."

Kravitz fiddled with the hem of his coat. "Not particularly fond of opera, if I'm being honest."

Tucking his tickets away, Taako smiled. "Lucky for you, you're with the one and only Taako. Who cares what you're listening to, what matters is who you're listening with."

With a wink, Taako turned toward the theater. "Come along bubulah, we've got a show to catch."

\---

The seats were lovely. Not too far back, not too close. Right in the center. Taako sat on the right, hands folded gently in his lap. That left Kravitz to awkwardly put his hands on the armrest. The duo sat in silence for fifteen minutes, Kravitz a nervous wreck, Taako radiating grace and confidence. Kravitz was ready to sleep through the opera, no matter how loud they sang.

But then the violins began to play.

Kravitz could feel the hair on his neck start to rise. His heart began to pound. His eyes widen as the lights begin to dim. But it wasn't to music that made him a flushing mess, but the fact that Taako has intertwined their fingers.

While Kravitz sat stiffly and his cheeks were heated, his date was calmly smiling at the stage, eyes sparkling blue. Even while the show was going, actors and actresses singing and dancing, the only thing Kravitz could watch was Taako, and how the lights reflected off him.

As the final chord played, Taakos hand left, leaving Kravitz's feeling cold and empty. "Was that so boring?"

Kravitz could barely contain his smile, or the heat in his cheeks. "I suppose... it may have been the best time I've had in... in well... forever."

Taako gave Kravitz another sly look. "Good, cause I've got two tickets for Beethovens Fifth next week."

Kravitz could hardly wait.

\---

New York City - November 1920

A gentle waltz played on the organ, blue flowers decorating the pews and walls. Kravitz could see his mothers from the altar, sitting in the very front row. Dr. McAllister smiling gently and wiping the tears from her wife's face. There were butterflied in Kravitz's chest as the doors swung open, and the wedding procession entered.

Lup and Barry walked arm in arm, Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively. They were followed by Mavis tossing flower petals and Mookie blowing bubbles. Carey and Killian, Magnus and Avi, Lucretia and Davenport.

Then the room became brighter.

In walked Taako, gown extravagant and laced with the same blue flowers as the ones in the church. He was accompanied by Merle, whose eyes were surprisingly misty. As soon as Taako was delivered at the altar, Merle began the usual speech.

Kravitz was barely listening, too busy looking at his gorgeous soon-to-be husband. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, only for it to be wiped away by Taako. "Hey, no tears. Today's too good to have tears."

"I'm just can't believe I'm about to marry the best man on earth," Kravitz laughed lightly.

Taako held onto Kravitz's hands, squeezing gently. "Ditto, bubulah."

"Do you, Kravitz McAllister, take Taako Santos to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Taako Santos, take Kravitz McAllister to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Hell yeah."

Merle chuckled. "You may kiss the groom."

The entire church erupted, and everything was perfect.

\---

New York Countryside - June 1922

Everything about the McAllister-Santos household was musical. From the classics playing over the phonograph, to the fire sizzling on the stove, to the laughter of a small child. This was the symphony that Kravitz got to come home to every day. He was able to conduct concertos and ballads every day at work, but none compared to his home.

Upon entering his home, Taako ran out of the kitchen with a spoonful of food. "Try this." Taako stuck the spoon is his husbands mouth.

Kravitz savored the flavor, swirling the slightly spicy sauce around on his tongue before swallowing. "Tastes delicious." Kravitz placed a kiss on his husbands lips.

Taako pulled away with a smile. "C'mon, Angus has been missing his papa all day. And we need to discuss redoing the basement."

Placing an arm around his husbands waist, Kravitz walked into the kitchen to see their two year old son playing with flour. "Papa!"

"Hey, daddy's here too!" Kravitz would never get sick of the music his family made everyday.

\---

New York Countryside - November 1970

An excerpt from La Traviata plays over the stereo. Kravitz and Taako sway back and forth on the kitchen floor, vaguely resembling dancing. "50 years, my dove," Kravitz threaded his fingers through his husbands graying hair.

"And we still haven't redone the basement," Taako muttered into his husband's chest.

Kravitz chuckled. "Are you ever going to let that down?"

"Nope." Taako pulled back a bit, looking at Kravitz's face. His eyes were just as sparkling as the day they met. He was still able to make Kravitz's heart just as warm. Kravitz couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss was more smiles than kissing, but it was still perfect. "I love you so much."

"Ditto, bubulah."

\---

New York - June 1971

Kravitz held a bouquet of flowers, bright blue. The color of Taako's dress the day they met. The color of Taako's eyes. The same flowers they had on their wedding day. But for once, there was no music. Only the wind and the sounds of the nearby city.

 

_Taako McAllister-Santos_

_1900-1971_

_"Life is not the things that you do,_

_it's who you're doing them with."_

 

Kravitz laid the flowers down, a tear rolling down his cheek. He could almost feel Taako's thumb swiping it away. Could almost feel him squeezing his hands in reassurance. "God I miss you," Kravitz choked back a sob as he placed a hand on the gravestone.

He looked at the quote one last time, smiling through the tears. Kravitz blew a shaky kiss at the sky. "Thank you... for doing life with me, my dove."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song:
> 
> https://youtu.be/HVkq9bnq4U8
> 
> If y'all wanna talk to me about podcasts, shoot me up at musidoodle.tumblr.com!


End file.
